


Numbers Verse

by FairyNiamh



Series: Crack-a-Lackin [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Feelings, Humor, Not Beta Read, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A universe of Numbers, who can feel, love, hurt, and heartache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Loneliest Number

**Author's Note:**

> My mind is not right, read at your own risk.

One stood there, self-conscious and feeling underdeveloped beside Three. So many numbers envied the curves of three. Which was nearly as voluptuous as Eight.

One was just so thin, a stick of a figure that was hard to cuddle up to. When One noticed Seven looking in his direction, well he certainly hoped he was the cause of Seven's uplifted his bar.

One's breath caught as Seven made his way across the room. Could such a lithe number truly be approaching him?

When Seven finally reached him, the larger number leaned over and whispered to the giggling Three. More than ever, when One was standing beside Three and Seven, he felt lonelier than ever. The song was right. One is the Loneliest Number.

~Fin~


	2. Sum of Our Parts

One looked around the room and frowned. Everyone was hooking up with someone else. Even the odd shaped Two had manage to snare the confusing Four. (Come on, Four needs to make up her mind if her top should be opened or closed.) Naturally, Six and Nine were slotted together, like the perfect fucking couple.

Yet, here stood the lonely One, hesitant to approach a stranger. One had finely accepted his fate and decided to head home when someone caught his hand.

He could hardly believe his eyes, Zero was holding onto One as if he meant something, as if he mattered. One blushed as they danced around the floor together, not caring that everyone thought that they were a mismatched pair. 

Beautiful Zero had chosen him. One, who had thought he would be alone forever. He laughed as his companion easily twirled him in circles. Finally, he had someone. If no one could see that they were greater together than apart, well, perhaps that person should have their eyes examined.

After all One and Zero could score a perfect ten with any judge.

~Fin~


	3. Simple Addition 4.8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Drabble is a Stand Alone.

Four stared up at her longtime partner and smiled like a million watt light bulb. Which set Eight on edge… a lot.

Four rarely smiled. In fact, she only smiled when she was plotting something. Eight hadn’t forgotten their anniversary, he birthday was next month. Christmas was a fair distance. So what was she smiling for. (No pun intended.)

"Hey babe, what's up?" he questioned, which only made Four's smile become brighter.

She handed him a paper and giggled.

He looked it over and felt faint. "You're with digits," he whispered.

"Ready to welcome Four point Eight into our family?" she asked shyly.

All he could do was hug her. He was ready; they were ready. Four point Eight would be the perfect addition to the pair.

~Fin~


	4. Twins for Four and Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Stand Alone Drabble in the Numbers Verse

Four and Six looked in on their twins, Ba and Drei. It was something of a miracle. Most Numerical couples had single Digits. However, Six had never been a normal number.

Six insisted that she had a dream, that she was pregnant with herself, but she had been a boy and a girl. Of course, once she had given birth, she understood the dream.

"Twins," Four said with a sigh as he ran his finger along the top curve of their bodies. "Thank goodness they inherited your curves."

Six smiled as she leaned against her partner. "I wouldn’t care if they were Tilde. They are from you and me; and that means all the world to me. However, you do realize this means the end of sleep as we know it."

"As long as I can spend it with you or the babes; I won't mind," he whispered and then leaned over to kiss the mother of his children. Of course, that was when Ba decided she needed a clean diaper; and Drei just knew, that he that his parents were trying to starve him.

~Fin~

Ba means 3 in Vietnamese  
Drei means 3 in German


	5. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One and Two are always arguing, Three is just there to keep them from killing one another.

One hissed as Three held him and Two apart.

It was a stupid fight, but a fight both of them were determined to win. They had tried to bring in the other numbers to settle their dispute, but Three was the only one who would even be in the same room as them.

"Why are you being so damned stubborn? You know I'm right," One asked (read yelled.)

"Why can't you accept that there are other opinions? Every number in this house has their own favorite dish and their opinion is just that, theirs. You can keep your Peanut Butter Bacon Cheeseburger. I do not like it. I prefer the Coffee Crusted Burger with Goat's Milk cheese and Alfalfa sprouts!" Two argued her point.

"That monstrosity is not better than my burger."

"Three, please tell this asshole I don’t care."

"She doesn't care and you're both wrong. Chicken and Mushroom Ravioli with Alfredo sauce and Garlic Bread is the only way to go. Now both of you grow up and get over yourselves before you get kicked out of the house," Three ground out before stomping away.

"Wow, he's uptight," One said softly.

"Maybe if he ate something with more iron he wouldn’t be so wound up," Two supplied.

Both of them shook their head as Three yelled. Really, that man needed a massage or something to relax.

~Fin~


	6. 664

The twins Six and Six (named thus because their parents had no imagination and even their mother could not tell the pair apart) eyed the shy Four.

Now, four had started out as a twig of a girl, often ignored and mistaken for her brother One. However, she had blossomed over the years. More and more boys (and girls) were vying for her attention. Of course, she was no dummy. She had no interest in dallying around and making a fool of herself.

Still, there was something flattering about the Six twins' courtship. Having not one, but two well-rounded rounded men (read big butted. She had a thing for butts, sue her.) shower her with attention... well, she was weak and succumbed to their wiles.

She happily accepted both men and could tell them apart! After a few years together, they sent out invitations.

You are cordially invited to the wedding of  
664.

Won't you join us on our happy day?

R.S.V.P. A.S.A.P. (You have our number!)

~Fin~ 


End file.
